3 It's Gonna Be Me
by KatMyst
Summary: 50 song prompts:#3. Cissnei's take on how it somehow happened. Never did she think she'd fall for him of all people. The Godess has a funny way of making things turn out a certain way. Slight mentions of sex. R&R please.


When Cissnei first met the auburn haired male, he was the shy type. He had tentatively asked for directions, eyes downcast. His friend was much less timid. She was a Turk to be and he was training to be a soldier.

The second time she had met him, he was different. His personality had started to show since he became a 3rd Class SOLDIER. He came off to her as arrogant, a bit hotheaded at times, and poetic despite his noteworthy flaws. In a sense, he was nothing worthy of her time. Yet as often as he pissed her off, she couldn't bring herself to stay mad at him. And that little fact ticked her off further. So she took it out on Reno, seeing as Rude would just take it in stride.

The third time they met, they were sent on a mission together. To Modeoheim of all places. They had been forced to huddle together for warmth. Cissnei scooted closer towards the auburn haired fighter who in turn wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. He chuckled in her ear. "Cold are we?" If she wasn't blushing, she would have slapped the arrogant smirk of his face. Yet even as she found herself huddling closer to him, she didn't really believe herself.

It wasn't long before she found herself running into him and hanging around him. He along with his friend had ascended the ranks quickly. His arrogance had cooled off considerably during this time. And through him, she met Sephiroth and his childhood friend Angeal. There was something about the auburn haired SOLDIER.

She wasn't sure how she felt when the news that he was MIA reached her. When she learned the real reason behind his disappearance, she felt hurt. Why? was all she could ask herself. She wasn't sure how she could continue.

The final time she met him under ShinRa terms, he had returned. His problems had been sorted out and he had changed. The cocky side of him had nearly disappeared. It wasn't long before a fellow 1st Class Soldier decided to break a few friends being experimented on. She was with them all the way. The last ties she had to ShinRa were blown up along with all their bases and labs.

The first time they kissed, it had been on Valentine's Day. She had pecked him on the cheek and he muttered something before he pulled her to him, his lips meeting hers in a gentle caress. He pulled back before resting his forehead against hers, blush on both their faces. "And that is how you kiss." He sauntered off quickly afterwards and avoided her for the rest of the day. Yet…..it felt nice.

The first time he had walked in on her she was trying to sneak back to her room, naked. She forgot to bring her clothes and towel from downstairs. So she tried to be the trained Turk she was and sneak back into her room. She wasn't expecting to see him of all people. And he stared. And stared. And stared some more. The scariest part of it was the way he licked his lips slowly. "So uh….yeah…..um….You cold?"

"Yeeeeaahhhh….bit of a draft…." she said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"I bet…" His eyes traveled down her body slowly and back up. She growled lowly at him. "I'm…gonna…go get your…stuff…" _Before you notice my hard on. _He sauntered off downstairs while she walked in her room, blushing madly. It wasn't long before he walked in her room clothes on. As she started getting dress, she paused. _Wait a damn second_…. She tossed several shoes, a lamp, and a shuriken at him as he scrambled out the room.

The first time they made love, it was on a hot summer afternoon. They were visiting Costa Del Sol for a much needed vacation. When Genesis declared he was going back to the hotel room for the rest of the day, she didn't think much of it. Yet when she walked back hours later, she found herself staring at him as he jerked off, eyes half closed in bliss. When his eyes opened he had looked at her, smirk on his face.

"Care to join me?"

She wasn't surprised he came onto her, but when he did she didn't expect him to be so gentle with her. Perhaps he had sensed her reluctance to join him simply because she was a virgin. True she had plenty of chance to get laid but none she took. She wanted him to take her harder, to make her writhe with pleasure. But noooo. To her damn annoyance, he took his time. It was enjoyable all the same. The day after, she cursed herself and refused to look at him. Yet that one small incident where their eyes connected briefly, she felt she was fighting a lost battle.

It wasn't long after when he had whispered something in her ear, something that made her shivering. "You and I both know it's gonna be me. The sooner you accept it, the better." And with that, he walked off confidence in every step.

Slowly every day after, she would notice certain things about him: his cologne mixed with the smell of him, the sway of his hair, the lines in his palm, the scars, etc. She hated herself. She told herself she would never love. Not after Zack. True it had been flirting mostly but she found herself falling for the younger SOLDIER at the time, maybe due to the absence of Genesis. Yet here she was falling for the cocky auburn haired and she did nothing to stop it.

He seemed to sense the fight leaving her and acted accordingly for the most part. She wasn't expecting it. She was in the middle of a conversation after all with Angeal and Vincent. Genesis had looked at her and smirked before grabbing her wrist and pulling her into his lap. She knew she was blushing furiously. Even still despite the cockiness of his bold action, she found herself leaning into his touch. Angeal had given them that knowing look before she flipped him off. She respected him but if he didn't keep his mouth shut…

At some point in time, she stopped fighting it. She knew the battle was lost long ago, in her Turk days at that. She accepted she had already fallen for him. And fallen hard.

Cissnei sighed as she brought up her hand and rasped on the door. _I feel stupid._ Her eyes gazed up into the glowing blue ones when the door opened. Genesis smiled warmly and opened the door further. Without waiting for a proper greeting, she walked in and sat on the edge of his bed. He closed the door and gazed at her thoughtfully before striding over.

"Come here for a reason Cissnei?" She felt his gaze burning into her and looked away.

He shook his head and smiled. "Whenever you're ready to talk." She felt the weight dip and turned slightly to see him laying on his back, eyes closed.

Genesis opened his eyes when he felt weight on top of him and looked up. True, he had hoped for this moment plenty of times but that didn't make it any more believable. Cissnei looked down at him, legs on each side of him and her hands pressed against his chest. He sat up and her hands played with the him of his shirt. She stared at him before pressing her lips against his. When they separated, he chuckled and kissed her temple. He nipped at her neck for a moment before staring at her. "I told you when you get to love, it's gonna be me."


End file.
